A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing
by Archer 6627
Summary: Katniss has to survive the games for Prim and to give food to her district. She wonders how she could possibly do such an impossible task when all she wants to do is go home. Katniss finds help in the most unlikely of places. However, Katniss doubts if she can really trust her new ally despite this, as she knows their alliance could be a ploy for a greater plan. Warning: Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hunger Games **_**_Fan Fiction_**

_**A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing**_

Summary: Katniss has to survive the games for Prim and to give food to her district. She wonders how she could possibly do such an impossible task when all she wants to do is go home. Katniss finds help in the most unlikely of places. However, Katniss doubts if she can really trust her new ally despite this, as she knows this could be a ploy for a greater plan.

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

Katniss was frustrated, she had had enough of the Capitol, the stupid act she had to put on for the people of Panem, the other tributes and most of all, Peeta.

She was sick of Peeta.

It was true she felt bad about feeling this way, as Peeta saved her and her family from starvation back in the district, but she knew that her sympathy for him would ultimately be her downfall in the games.

That and the fact that Peeta was so damn likeable, Katniss thought that Peeta must have no enemies at all since he had such a way with words. It was impossible not to like him.

That was why Katniss didn't. Peeta couldn't be that nice all the time, could he? He just seemed so... Fake to Katniss, like he was acting the whole time.

Katniss sighed as she mulled over these thoughts. Everyone was sitting at different tables eating lunch and talking. Katniss eyed her food, Capitol food was surreal compared to the food Katniss had to hunt for every day to survive.

She picked at her meal with a fork. Sure Katniss was hungry, but she wasn't in any rush. She thought she might as well enjoy her time living in luxury while it lasted.

"Hey Katniss, are you okay?"

Katniss turned to the person sitting next to her and grinned half-heartedly. "Yeah. I was just thinking about this whole mess."

Peeta smiled his award winning smile and laughed. "You always take things too seriously."

"Well maybe it's because in a few days I have to kill you and attempt to kill everyone else in this room when I know that half of the other people in here have been trained to kill. What hope do I have against them?" Katniss asked coldly.

"Katniss, I know it's hard but you have to try and be a little more hopeful. The odds aren't as bad as you think, especially if we make alliances-"

"Great idea Peeta! So they can stab us in the back later, perhaps even literally? I'm sorry about being so cynical, but these are the facts. Honestly, I'd rather work alone."

"Well at least you stand a chance." Peeta said with a bluntness she didn't know the boy had. "I'm a baker's son, what skills do I have other than baking and decorating cakes? I need to make alliances to stay alive, you don't."

Katniss relented. "At least you have the right social skills to do it I guess. Go ahead and make friends, just be careful okay?"

"I will. Thanks Katniss."

"For what?" But Peeta had got up from the table and headed to another to do his thing. Katniss shrugged and ate her meal in silence.

* * *

"Like something you see twelve?" The girl with the knives taunted.

"I'm just getting an idea of my competition, but no. Not really." Katniss retorted.

Katniss was in the training room with all the other tributes after lunch. She was impressed to say the least with this girl's prowess with knife throwing. Then of course, the girl had to ruin her display by stopping and talking to her.

The girl glared. "You better watch yourself in the arena twelve. I've got a knife with your name on it."

Katniss was unimpressed with this girl's threat as she knew she could pin her with an arrow before Katniss was in her sights. So much so that Katniss smirked at her.

"Is this a joke to you?"

"Am I laughing?" Katniss asked, her face expressionless.

"You've got balls twelve. I like that."

"What can I say? I aim to please." With that, Katniss walked off. She could feel the girl's eyes on her as she left.

As Katniss walked around the room surveying the people she'd soon be up against, she walked past the archery station and she suddenly felt the need to have the bow in her hands. She ignored this strong urge and told herself: _Later. When the others aren't around._

She thought she'd touch up her survival skills by going to the berry identification station and just like she thought beforehand it was a waste of time, but it did bring her closer to a younger girl called Rue.

They exchanged a few sentences like with the knife thrower and Katniss was reminded instantly of her little sister Prim. She wanted to help her out if they ever crossed paths in the arena. It might be likely, the younger ones were often overlooked until the end.

Katniss came to the conclusion that:

Thresh (who was from the same district as Rue) was possibly the biggest threat as he was a large, bulky, menacing man who looked like he would rip your arms out of their sockets if you annoyed him.

Secondly, the careers who would most likely form a pack were also very dangerous as they were made up of district one and two (the ones with the most money) and they looked like the type who would rather gut Katniss than give her the time of day.

Basically, everyone was lethal and she had her work cut out for her if she wanted to return home to Prim, which she did.

_So, maybe I should be making friends. I'll probably die anyway, so what the hell?_

Katniss looked over at the knife thrower and began to formulate a plan.

* * *

Katniss stood in the dimly lit training room, waiting.

Within a few moments the girl from two walked in. "I'm here like you asked twelve, what do you want?"

"I want to form an alliance with you." Katniss said calmly.

"Cato's the leader of the pack. Talk to him."

"No. I want to work with _you_ and you alone."

The girl laughed. "Are you serious? What could you possibly offer me to make me to abandon my pack and work with you, a rat from district twelve?"

"Why do you think I brought you here? I thought you might need convincing." Katniss walked over to the archery stand and picked up the bow.

The bow sat in her hand comfortably, and she was reminded of the lush green woods back home and hunting with Gale. Those happy memories seemed years ago now.

She assumed her stance, knocked her arrow, aimed and shot.

"Bang!" Right in the centre of the target's head.

But Katniss wasn't done, she was just warming up. She let lose another five arrows all within seconds of each other, all landing with deadly proficiency in the middle of the target.

Katniss turned to face the career. The girl was looking at her in awe, her mouth slightly open.

"Do we have a deal two?"

"Call me Clove." She recovered swiftly and gave Katniss a genuine smile.

_Maybe now the odds are in my favour. _Katniss thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, this is my first time writing a fanfic so I'd really appreciate all the reviews you guys can give me.**

**P.S. Just so you know, I'm a slow writer (I'm a perfectionist so I like to take time with my work) I might take a while to update the story sometimes.**

**I plan to include lots of dialogue between Clove and Katniss in the next few chapters, but don't worry - there's going to be some violence too so bare with me guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

After Clove and Katniss' little talk, Katniss had time to reflect on the day's events.

She thought about the career and despite herself, she felt drawn to her. There was something about the malicious, somewhat stoic, beautiful girl that was now her partner that piqued Katniss' interest.

But she couldn't figure out what.

Before they left the training room previously, Katniss talked to Clove about their tactics.

"Pretend to still be with the career pack and leave when the air starts getting thick, then we can work together to dispatch the rest."

"Wow. That's actually kinda ruthless. I like it Katniss. So you want me to act like tonight never happened?" Clove asked.

"Yep, pretty much. Insult me to your heart's content until we get into the arena."

"No problem." Clove said.

"So, are we gonna meet up to talk more before we get dropped in the arena?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah..." Clove said, scratching her head in thought. "I guess we could meet on the roof."

"Okay, got it." Katniss said.

Clove nodded curtly. She walked to the door then turned to face Katniss. "Oh and by the way, if we get down to the final two, I will kill you. This alliance is only temporary." There was a darkness in her eyes that told Katniss this was completely true.

"Now that's said, sleep well Katniss." And with that, she walked out of the room, leaving Katniss in a stunned silence.

"Good night." Katniss said quietly to the room. She suddenly felt timid, not because of the threat but the look in the career's eyes. Clove's stare was intense and not at all warming.

Katniss knew she had the eyes of a murderer. There was no mercy and no remorse, just coldness in her dark eyes.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

"Hey Katpiss, try to do something productive besides gawking at me today." Clove called.

Katniss responded by giving Clove the middle finger.

"I see you tried to make friends." Peeta said.

"'Tried' being the most important word in this sentence. But she has got a point, I should find something to do."

"You should try the camouflage section, it might be interesting."

The two of them did. However, Katniss did not look like the tree she was pretending to be a part of, but instead, a child given some colouring pencils. Peeta had this down to an art though, Katniss couldn't tell where the tree ended and Peeta began.

"Wow Peeta, you're really good at that."

"Thanks, I guess I've had practice decorating cakes and all-"

"Have you finished painting your nails twelve?" Cato called, the blond boy in charge of the career pack walked towards the two of them, sneering at them.

"Whoa Cato, you scared me. You can take off the mask now. Oh wait, that's your face." Katniss responded.

"Ooh burn Cato." Marvel said. Marvel was another boy in the career pack, he was good with spears.

"Marvel shut up! And you-" Cato clenched his fist.

"Cato, calm down." Clove appeared next to him. "Save it for the arena, the Peacekeepers are watching."

Cato growled and stormed off, followed by Marvel hot on his heels.

Clove gave Katniss a look that read: _Be careful, I can't help you much without blowing our cover._

"Thanks two." Peeta said. "It's Clove, right?"

"Can it twelve." Clove said abruptly. "I only stopped him because I want be the one that kills you in the arena. It'd be too easy if you got hurt before we get in there." And she walked off, leaving Katniss and Peeta alone.

"What was up with her?" Peeta asked, completely unaware of the secret partnership between Clove and her.

Katniss shrugged.

* * *

After Peeta, Haymitch and Effie had all gone to bed, Katniss made her way to the elevator. She hoped she would find Clove there and they could finally have some time alone. Katniss wanted to understand what it was about this girl that she liked so much.

The elevator doors opened soundlessly and Katniss stepped out and leaned over the building's railing that spanned the entire roof.

Katniss was amazed at the sight of the Capitol. Houses were lit up like Christmas trees and buildings taller than she could have ever imagined seemingly touched the sky.

Despite the harsh reality of Katniss' short looking future, the metropolis was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. And her certain death really did make her appreciate these things even more.

While Katniss' mind was on the topic of memorable things, her thoughts drifted to Clove.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Katniss jumped then turned, snapped out of her reverie and saw a smiling Clove.

"Sorry." She leaned against the railing next to Katniss.

"Were you thinking about Prim?" Clove said softly, eyes downcast.

"How did you-"

"The Reaping. It was broadcast all over Panem, remember?"

"Oh, right. I was... Thinking about how Prim would love to see the Capitol." This wasn't a full lie, Katniss often thought about her family and the promise she made to Prim to come back alive.

"It was brave of you to volunteer for your sister. Maybe a little stupid, but brave. I've been trained for the games my whole life. To bring 'glory and honour' to my district. It's a load of rubbish, but it's the only thing I can live for."

"Don't you have any family?" Katniss asked.

"My parents are dead and I have no siblings. I lived in the military preparatory school, it's a fancy way of saying orphanage. There you'd be trained to win the games and eventually become a Peacekeeper. One of Snow's hounds."

"That sounds horrible Clove, I'm so sorry." Katniss said, and she meant it.

Clove crossed her arms and said nonchalantly: "It's how my district works. There's nothing I can do about it."

"But my point is Katniss, you have something to fight for. Something to keep you going and give you hope. That's why you have a chance to win this."

"You think so?" Katniss asked.

"I know so. Don't give up okay? Prim needs you, your district needs you... I need-" Clove stopped.

"You need what?"

"A drink." Clove said hastily. "I've gotta go Katniss, same time tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure. See you."

"Good night Katniss."

"Night Clove."

* * *

_Damn it Clove, this is the worst time to fall for someone. _Clove berated herself. _But she's not just anyone. She's different._ Clove could see quite clearly that Katniss would kill anyone who got in the way of her and her family.

_I can't let her win, I'll die. But I can't let her lose..._

_What should I do? _Clove asked herself as she walked back to her room.

_What do I do?_

That night, Clove sought answers. But when none came, she knew at some point it was going to be Katniss or her.

At some point, she was going to have to make a choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After being set on fire like a human kebab for the tribute parade and told to smile and wave as if she wasn't being put in these sick games for the people of Panem's sadistic appetite, Katniss felt a lot safer in her regular non-burning clothes.

As much as she didn't agree with Cinna's ideas, she couldn't argue that they got the results Haymitch and Effie wanted. Even the other tributes were jealous of their outfits as the others were wearing the same sort of outfit they did every year.

"I gotta admit Katniss, being on fire suited you. They really loved you." Peeta said as they stepped off their chariot.

"To be honest, I was starting to feel a little shaky." Katniss replied.

"Well, it didn't show." Peeta responded, smiling sweetly.

Katniss still believed that Peeta was too good to be true, and was quite adamant in playing along. Still, Haymitch insisted that she should be nice to Peeta when the cameras were rolling and that this subject was 'not up for debate'.

She just hoped that the interview with Caesar would be a little less... Frightening.

* * *

"She's here with me."

_Well bad luck for him I guess. _Katniss thought to herself. _Wait... He means me!_

Katniss looked up, mortified to see that her face occupied the screens and the audience was screaming cries of outrage because of the two 'star crossed-lovers' and their unfortunate fate.

Because this was all a big surprise, Katniss couldn't help but blush. Confirming to the audience that they must indeed love each other.

"Well, as much as I'd like to call Katniss back on stage for her reply, I'm afraid that's all we have time for folks!" Caesar said, ignoring the audience's dismay.

The tributes made their way back to their rooms and when Peeta and Katniss were back inside, Katniss slammed Peeta into a wall.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Katniss shouted as she held him against the wall.

"I... I-" Peeta stammered, looking at Katniss with big round eyes, blatantly full of fear.

"What are you doing? Haymitch says and wrenches Katniss away from Peeta with surprising strength.

"He made me look like an idiot in front of everyone in Panem!"

Haymitch sighed. "Sweetheart, don't you understand? This is a game, it's all about the perception of you. What Peeta said makes you seem more desirable."

Katniss clenched her fists angrily and got back in the elevator. She knew there was no point arguing with her team.

"And where are you going Sweetheart?" Haymitch asked tiredly.

"I need some time to clear my head."

Before anything else could be said, the doors closed.

* * *

When Katniss arrived on the roof and felt the wind on her face, she calmed down a little.

"I can't believe this, he could have at least told me what he was going to do." Katniss said quietly, running her hands through her long dark hair.

"You ever thought that he wasn't acting? It seemed to me like he really does care for you." Clove said as she stepped out of the elevator.

"So you didn't like his display of affection then?" She asked.

"No." Katniss said bluntly. "I don't even like him as a person." She said, still facing the Capitol.

Clove wore a bright orange dress and her black hair was tied back in a ponytail. In her interview, she came across as a little arrogant, but sweet.

Katniss turned to Clove. "Even though the games haven't officially started, I've had my share of emotions. Shooting at the Gamemakers, being set on fire and now this." Katniss shook her head, hoping to dismiss some of these thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess. No one can deny you're the talk of the Capitol, it sounds like you'll have the most sponsors at any rate." Clove said. Katniss could tell Clove was envious although she tried to mask it.

Suddenly and inexplicably, Katniss found herself studying Clove in great detail. Looking at her clothes and her features. For a moment, she watched the blinking of her long dark eyelashes and realised Clove was doing the same.

Katniss suddenly felt shy when their eyes met and blushed subconsciously. She felt the need to say something, but found herself lost for words.

"You seem- really pretty tonight Clove." Then mentally berated herself for how cheesy that was.

Clove seemed taken aback, but quickly changed her expression to abashed. Her eyes flickered to the floor and back to Katniss'.

"Th-thanks." She laughed nervously and shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Your stylist knows how to really bring out the colour in your eyes."

Clove scanned Katniss from head to toe, crossed her arms and concluded with a grin: "You look beautiful."

Katniss moved closer to the career until they were only inches from each other. She felt her heartbeat quicken and her palms feel sweaty. She couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze away from the other girl's eyes.

She had never felt this way before. She was drawn to Clove as if she had her own gravitational pull (although Clove was quite lithe with well defined muscles on her arms and legs).

Clove leaned in slowly, so that their lips were almost-

"Hey Katniss!" The two of them jumped back at this sudden arrival.

"What Peeta?" Katniss said, irritated. Peeta's appearance had ruined their little moment and as the games started tomorrow, she doubted they would ever get another moment like this again.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said, stung by Katniss' sharp tone.

"You!" Peeta said to Clove. "Can't you just leave Katniss alone? She just wants some space, she doesn't need you to insult her."

"Peeta!" But it was too late, Clove began to walk back to the elevator. Katniss longed for just one more second with Clove. She felt a pain in her chest when Clove had gone, then it hit her.

_I'm in love with her!_

This realisation came with a sense of dread. She knew only one person could make it out alive and she had to come home to Prim, she couldn't break her promise. How would Prim live without her? Gale couldn't support his family and hers forever after all.

Peeta said something to Katniss. "What?" She asked.

"I said, are you okay?"

"Uh, I'm fine. Just... Tired, I'll see you later. I'm gonna need sleep for the games tomorrow, right?"

"Well yeah, I guess." Peeta said softly.

But that night, Katniss found she couldn't sleep. Every time she drifted off she had horrible dreams about the arena, of dying painfully by the hands of Thresh or Cato's sword. Or even worse, Clove's knife.

She tried to convince herself that Clove wouldn't hurt her, they were friends after all. She hoped that maybe, there was a small chance that they could be more than that. But a part of her mind (the logical part) reminded her that in the arena, all bets are off.

In the arena, she could only trust herself.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

Before Katniss even had time to adjust to her surroundings, she found herself sprinting off the launch pad towards an orange pack and towards the other tributes.

But she'd missed her window of getting the better equipment because Peeta looked at her and shook his head. She was perplexed as to what that meant, while she tried to figure it out, she wasted valuable seconds and the gong sounded.

_Damn it Peeta!_

Although Haymitch warned Katniss to get away from the starting area and head to a source of water, she couldn't leave without something. Luckily for her, the career pack were far too concerned with getting the best gear than with the stragglers furthest away.

Katniss grabbed hold of the pack just as a boy (from district 9 Katniss thought) reaches the pack and they both grapple for it. Then he coughs and blood splatters over Katniss' face, he then drops the pack and falls to the ground, dead.

Katniss was repulsed by the warm, sticky liquid and was shocked and confused about this boy's weird death, until she saw a knife sticking out of his back. She put the orange backpack's straps on both shoulders hastily.

She saw the knife thrower running at her, clutching her many knifes. Katniss turned and ran to the tree-line, hoping the trees would cover her from being hit with any projectiles (as wanted their secret alliance to be believable).

"Thunk!" Katniss felt her pack get heavier. She knew from the training room that Clove never missed.

As Katniss sped away, hidden by the trees' long green arms, she almost felt at home. And now at least she had a weapon.

She pulled the knife out of her pack. _Thanks Clove._

* * *

By late afternoon, Katniss hears the cannons, they are fired every time a tribute is killed. _The fighting at the Cornucopia must have stopped_.

Katniss listens as the cannon fires eleven times; eleven are dead. _Thirteen candidates are left. It must have been a bloodbath._

Katniss slowed her pace to a fast walk, thinking that she had put enough distance between her and the others. _I wonder if Peeta's still alive? _She would bet money on it that Clove was fine. If she died, it would be too easy for her.

Exhausted, Katniss sat down on a large rock to examine her backpack. It was bright orange, which meant camouflage was a must. Inside was a sleeping bag, crackers, beef strips, iodine, matches, wire, sunglasses and an empty water bottle.

Katniss held the water bottle up against the sunlight that peered though the gaps in the leaves. There was not a single drop. _Great. Now water's my top priority._

Katniss remembered there was a lake back by the Cornucopia, but she reasoned that the careers would use that as their main camp. Besides, she was too far away to backtrack now even if she did manage to find a way past the career pack.

So Katniss kept going onward.

Katniss knew it would be dark soon, so she set two snares near a cluster of willow trees that Katniss thought could hide her reasonably well and darkened her pack with dirt (although she knew it would be better with mud).

By the time she was done, it was getting dark. She nimbly climbed up the tree, got in her sleeping bag and strapped herself to the branch using her belt.

After watching the anthem and seeing all of the dead tributes (Clove and Peeta weren't included), Katniss drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Katniss awoke from her thankfully silent slumber by a snap of a twig. Katniss was on full alert, her senses sharpened to a knife point. She didn't dare make a sound.

Whoever this person was, they weren't very stealthy. Katniss could hear their footfalls go a short distance away and then slump down on the ground.

To Katniss' disbelief, this person then started a fire. _That's so stupid, the careers will come right to us! _Katniss was aware that it was bitterly cold and she did have a sleeping pack, but she would much rather be cold than dead.

The bright orange flames came to life and illuminated the trees around them. The candidate that started the fire had his back to Katniss and was huddled close to the fire, shivering slightly.

A column of smoke drifted into the sky, this would act as a beacon to the careers if they were further away. Anyone close to them would certainly know someone was here. The fire sent a message that was: 'I'm right here! Kill me already!'

Katniss waited and waited. Their immanent arrival was obviously going to happen, but there was nothing she could do but wait it out. It was a good thing Katniss had a hunter's patience.

Katniss watched, concealed in the trees as sure enough, the pack came along and killed the poor idiot. He begged and begged, but it made no difference. He fool was silenced permanently.

"Twelve down, eleven to go!" Someone shouted and was met by the laughter and hoots of the rest of them.

There were two boys and three girls. One of them was Clove.

They walk closer to Katniss' hiding place and she tries not to do so much as breathe. They walk under Katniss' tree. Katniss can see Clove below her. Clove's eyes glance up, meet Katniss' for a second (she forgets to breathe) and glance away as if nothing happened.

"The cannon hasn't fired, Lover Boy go check he's dead." Clove calls. I almost fall out of the tree. _Lover Boy? That's what the careers call Peeta!_

Then I see him. He's limping and bruised but it's him none the less and he goes out of my sight.

"Cato why don't we just kill him?" A girl whispered.

"Because he could lead us straight to twelve stupid. She got an eleven, she's a threat." He answered. It took Katniss a moment to realise they were talking about her.

Peeta must have come back. "She's dead." Peeta said bluntly. Sure enough, a cannon fired after that sentence.

"Let's go back to the Cornucopia, we're wasting our time staying here any more than we have to." Cato said.

Katniss stayed deadly still until she was sure they were far away. It was still the middle of the night and Katniss was sure that the careers wouldn't come back so soon. Without realising it, she fell asleep again.

* * *

"Katniss." A soft, quiet voice said. Katniss was shaken gently.

Katniss opened her eyes and looked at Clove, who had somehow managed to get away from the careers and up the tree without waking Katniss.

"Hey." She smiled. "I thought you must not have got anything good back at the Cornucopia so I brought you some water." She handed Katniss a full water bottle.

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring anything else, they might have gotten suspicious. Especially if I gave you a weapon, Cato supervises those himself." Clove said as Katniss drank from the bottle.

Katniss felt rejuvenated. "Thanks Clove. I would have dehydrated." Katniss pulled the girl into a hug. Clove froze for a second, then returned the hug.

Katniss was happy to feel the warmth of Clove's body against hers, it had been so long since she had felt close to someone and Clove's unexpected appearance was a welcomed one.

"It's okay. You're not hurt are you?" She asked, concerned.

"No I'm fine." Katniss smiled at the worry in Clove's voice. "Are you sure they won't notice you're gone?" Katniss asked.

"I'll be fine if I head back soon. I said I'd petrol the area."

Katniss had to ask. "Have you seen Rue recently? The little girl from eleven?"

Clove's eyebrows creased in thought and she frowned. "No... I don't think so. Have you formed an alliance with her?"

"Not officially. She just... Reminds me of my sister." Katniss said, with a note of sadness in her tone. Katniss emptied the bottle and Clove took it back.

"I know it's hard to believe, but the pack is quite organised. They keep stock of everything we have. So, sorry but you can't keep the bottle."

Katniss nodded in agreement. "Okay. I'll see you soon?"

"Yes, but hopefully not with the pack following me." She grinned.

Clove slid down the tree trunk gracefully and landed on the ground with a soft thud. "Be careful Clove." Katniss said softly.

Clove chuckled. "I'm more worried about you."

She looked as though she just remembered something. "Oh! By the way, apparently there's a stream a little way in that direction. It's really close, you can't miss it."

"Okay, thanks for everything, really." Katniss said.

Clove took one last look at Katniss, then dashed off back to the Cornucopia. Leaving Katniss alone once more.

Only one thought was on Katniss' mind: _Don't go._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Katniss decided to check out the stream Clove had mentioned (finding nothing else to do while waiting for her snares). While she walked through the green trees, she thought about what she saw last night.

Peeta had made friends with the career pack and she knew Peeta was only being kept alive because of her. Still, she questioned his motives. _Why would he confess his undying love for me and then join the effort that was hunting me down? _Katniss thought.

The sun rose high in the sky and was searingly hot. Katniss started to feel thirsty again. Without Clove's gift of water, Katniss was sure she'd be dead by now.

The forest had no changes to it as she walked except for the same gradual slope that led downwards into a valley, the trees were the same and so were the bird calls. As the day wore on, Katniss found a cluster of berry bushes. She crushed one in her hand. Blood red liquid covered her palm. It wasn't something she recognised so she kept walking, not wanting to run the risk of being poisoned.

Katniss thought she was going delirious when she recognised the faint smell of lilies. That's when she found it, it wasn't a lake like Clove thought, but Katniss was delighted to see a small pond filled with water lilies.

It took a large amount of restraint for Katniss not to just stick her head in the water. Instead, she filled her empty bottle with water and put in a few drops of iodine to purify the water, then she waited half an hour for it to work.

After drinking some water slowly, Katniss began to feel much better. She ate one of her precious crackers and then realised how dark it had gotten. Katniss heard the anthem but saw no faces were displayed today.

Katniss buckled herself into a tree and slept soundly for the night.

* * *

Katniss' eyes shot open and she couldn't believe what she saw. A wall of fire was descending down on her. Katniss unbuckled herself as fast as her fingers would allow, grabbed her bag and dropped down from the tree. She wasted no time running as fast as she could. The fire hit her tree with the force of a stampede.

All around her, trees were engulfed in fire that spread hungrily as she ran further and further away. Burning branches cracked and fell in showers of sparks at her feet. Thick black smoke threatened to suffocate Katniss as she stumbled through the underbrush.

Her shirt clung to her skin with sweat, her bag banged against her back, and branches that materialised through the smoke whipped her face. But still she ran.

Katniss' throat burned and her chest ached with her intake of smoke. Katniss stopped momentarily to catch her breath, just as a fireball was lodged at her. Katniss was caught unaware and so she dodged it, but not in time.

Her leg was ablaze with flames and Katniss dropped to the floor and rolled around frantically to extinguish the fire. Her calf was bright red and blistered. Katniss got up, energized by fear and dodged the fireballs that the Gamemakers sent at her.

Eventually, Katniss dashed through the burning trees and their fallen, burning limbs to find herself standing in a lake. The water soothed the burn on her leg and she splashed her face with water to wash the blood and ash away.

Katniss stilled. She heard her pursuers cough, they were close. With little else to do, Katniss picked a high tree and limped towards it. Katniss winced and the feel of her sore hands on the rough tree bark but climbed regardless of her whole body screaming at her.

Katniss reached a low branch just as the careers catch her in their sights. Katniss grinned at them.

"Hey, how's it going?" She called cheerfully. _That'll put them off a little. _

It did, Cato responded after they all looked at her strangely. "Good enough. How about you?"

"Oh, you know. Been better I guess. But-" Katniss shrugged dismissively. "What are you going to do?"

Cato had evidently had enough talking and attempted to climb up the tree. Katniss turned and started to climb higher.

She heard Clove call: "Come on Cato! You are _so_ close."

Katniss understood that statement to mean he was right behind her. Katniss tried wholeheartedly to speed up her climbing, but at this rate Cato was going to reach her soon.

"Snap!"

Cato fell to the ground and started cursing, Katniss had now got about twenty five meters high when Glimmer started to fire at her with a bow. Again Katniss was lucky, Glimmer was a terrible shot.

Katniss was quite happy with her perch on this tree, she was reasonably confident the careers couldn't reach her. As she was more than likely lighter than all of the careers and a certainly lot more practised.

Glimmer started to climb the tree and Katniss thought she'd take a stab at annoying them. She sat on the branch and simply waited.

"Come on Glimmer you can do it, you go girl!" Katniss called.

"Shut up!" She called. But Katniss had distracted her so much with her taunts that she lost her footing and fell to the ground.

"Better luck next time." Katniss said.

Glimmer got angry and attempted to shoot Katniss again. The arrow stuck in a tree near Katniss and she grabbed it and waved it above her head.

"Just what I wanted, an oversized toothpick!"

"Stop. You'll just waste our arrows!" Clove said to Glimmer.

"Why don't you just throw your knives at her Clove?" Marvel asked.

"She's too high up, I'd just be giving her a weapon if I missed. We should wait until morning."

"Yeah, we can wait her out, she's gotta come down sometime." Peeta called.

They all grouped together as if planning a conspiracy and then broke apart again. They must have agreed to set up camp here as they all stayed at the base of the tree. Katniss was okay with waiting, but she was unsure of how to get out of this situation.

* * *

It got dark. The careers were talking to themselves in quiet whispers. Katniss couldn't make out much of their conversation so she ate another cracker.

Soon, Katniss would run out of food and she'd run out of water even quicker. Katniss studied her surroundings once again until something caught her eye.

A silver parachute appeared out of thin air and drifted it's way to Katniss. She grabbed it hastily as if she were frightened it would disappear again.

Inside was some burn cream. "Thank you Haymitch!" Katniss said gently so the careers wouldn't hear, she doubted they had seen the parachute as they were so far below.

Katniss rubbed the cream gently on her leg as something else caught her eye. She had the feeling someone was watching her.

Katniss saw twinkling eyes look at her from a tree a short distance away. An arm extended and pointed to somewhere above Katniss' branch. Katniss followed that direction with her eyes until she saw the hive.

_Tracker Jackers. _Katniss grinned at the person in the tree. _Perfect._

Katniss glanced down at the careers, some where sleeping, some were looking around but staying close. Katniss saw Clove sitting on a rock throwing her knifes into the tree trunks that surrounded her and then collecting them.

Rue had emerged from the leaves that hid her and looked at Katniss questioningly.

Katniss glanced down again and shook her head. "I need to talk to them. Can you make some noise to lure them away?" Katniss mouthed with signs that she hoped made her meaning clearer.

Rue stared, then nodded and disappeared.

In the distance, there was a fizzing sound, then some crackling sounds that broke the relative silence of the woods shortly after that. Katniss had never heard such a noise before, but it must have been loud as she heard it from all the way up in her tree.

The careers looked just as confused as Katniss, they all went off to see what the weird noise was. "Clove and Lover Boy, stay with Katpiss. Make sure she doesn't move." Cato commanded.

When Katniss was sure the majority of the pack was gone, she slid down the tree, mindful of her leg injury.

"Katniss, what are you doing?!" Peeta said urgently. "Climb back up, she'll kill you!"

"Peeta calm down, it's okay." Katniss said softly.

Clove ran up to Katniss. "Are you okay Katniss? You looked wounded when I saw you climb that tree."

"I got burnt, but it should heal up. Aside from that, I'm fine." Katniss smiled at Clove.

Clove wrapped her arms around Katniss. "I'm glad. You had me worried for a second." They pulled away from each other and Katniss met Peeta's very confused expression.

"Katniss, what's-"

"We don't have time for an explanation Peeta! I'm going to climb back in the tree and cut down a Tracker Jacker nest while the anthem plays. Clove you need to run, I think we may need to work together from now on."

"Because of my head-start when the nest falls?"

"Exactly." Katniss responded. "Rue's with us now so don't mistake her for an enemy."

"Got it. Anything else fire girl?" Clove asked.

Katniss shook her head. "I should get back now. I don't think Rue's distraction can keep them busy for much longer."

Katniss climbed up the tree again and found herself on the same branch as a few moments ago when the careers returned to the tree.

"Find anything?" Clove asked.

"No." Cato growled. "It was a firecracker, when we got there there wasn't anybody or anything. It was pointless. Did you find anybody that might have tried to loot our camp while we were gone?"

"No, nothing happened." Clove started juggling her knives out of boredom.

Cato sighed irritably. Glimmer went over to comfort Cato. Katniss thought they were a perfect match as they were both as dim as each other.

The anthem had started soon after that and Katniss climbed a little higher so she was at the right height to cut down the branch the nest hung from.

With the knife Clove had given Katniss at the beginning of the games, Katniss sawed at the branch in a backwards and forwards motion. As the branch began to move, the wasps began to stir. Katniss became more desperate in her efforts to cut the branch down as she knew these were no ordinary wasps.

As the anthem ended, the limb of the tree finally fell to the ground. The careers caught on quite quickly with what happened and fled, but Glimmer who had fallen asleep wasn't so lucky. She screamed and flailed around as the Tracker Jackers stung her until she stopped moving altogether.

Katniss in the midst of the hysteria, had landed on the ground and was trying to take the bow and quiver from Glimmer's stiff and swollen corpse. Her features were twisted and engorged, Katniss was sure she must have once been quite pretty, but she had no time to pity the dead.

Unfortunately, while she did this, Katniss was stung by a number of Tracker Jackers. She ran in a random direction and faintly recalled glimpses of greenery and foliage. She was in the forest again. Katniss felt light-headed and dazed and she began hallucinating. Katniss walked into tree trunks as she stumbled through the woods blindly.

"Katniss!" Someone shouted. They seemed in a different world to Katniss at this moment in time. She couldn't remember much at all.

Clove gripped Katniss' arms and said: "We need to move!"

Katniss' legs were clumsy and she kept tripping over her own feet, she would have face-planted the ground if not for Clove guiding her along.

Katniss was starting to feel sick and she started mumbling under her breath. "Just a little further, come on!" Clove said reassuringly. Clove saying that was more for her own benefit than Katniss' as Katniss was not fully there.

Katniss' legs gave out underneath her and she collapsed onto the ground.

Clove was cradling Katniss' head in her hands. "Katniss, stay with me! Please!" Katniss' eyes were getting heavy, she saw Clove look behind herself and then Clove picked Katniss up and carried her away.

Clove was saying something. Katniss could see her lips moving, but she couldn't hear any words come out of her mouth.

The last thing Katniss remembered before she blacked out was Clove's dark eyes and their small specks of green.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Katniss awoke in a cold sweat. She sat up and noticed she was in a cave. It was nowhere she had any recollection of ever being.

She wiped her brow with the back of her hand and then saw that the bow and quiver she had collected was placed by her side and her backpack was what she had been using as a pillow.

"Katniss, you're alive!" Rue, the little girl from eleven (who reminded Katniss of Prim) walked to her with a big grin on her face.

"Really? Because I don't feel like it." Katniss' throat was hoarse and her voice was raspy.

"You got stung a lot back there. But it's okay though. I treated them with some leaves. Tracker Jackers are common in my district."

"Thanks." Katniss' memory was fuzzy. "What... Happened?"

"Your friend brought you to me and I healed you." She smiled sweetly. Rue sat cross-legged on the dirt floor.

"Friend?" Katniss couldn't put a name to this person.

"Wow, those stings must have effected your memory worse than we thought Fire Girl." Katniss turned to see Clove grinning at her from the entrance of the cave.

"Clove!" Katniss tried to stand, but her legs would not obey, Katniss fell forward. Clove caught Katniss and helped her sit down again.

"Take it easy, the venom hasn't worn off yet." Clove sat behind Katniss to support her up.

Katniss couldn't help but relax into Clove. She felt calm and safe. These were two things she thought she'd never feel in the arena.

Clove's lips were just next to Katniss' ear. Katniss could feel Clove's warm breath with every exhale. This made Katniss feel warm, like a roaring bonfire and her skin felt tingly, like her body was rising to Clove's every move. It was as if she were under a spell.

"You were out for two days Katniss." Clove said softly.

"Thank you Clove, you saved me."

"And you warned me about the Tracker Jackers, we helped each other."

The two of them looked into each other's eyes and Katniss felt drawn to Clove, she wanted to touch and to feel, to admire and be admired.

Clove inched closer and Katniss' eyes darted to Clove's soft pink lips and then back to her gentle dark eyes. She saw a rosy blush creep up Clove's cheeks and Katniss grinned and was happy to fill the gap between them.

Their lips brushed in a chaste kiss but then Clove grew stiff and hesitant. She drew back. Katniss cast her eyes down and said innocently: "Did I do something wrong?"

Clove couldn't help but notice the hurt in Katniss' tone. "I... No, nothing was wrong but..."

Clove's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I can't do this."

Her words hit Katniss like a slap in the face. "What? You mean this was all for nothing? You were just playing or something, was that it?!"

"No! No that's not it! I just can't." Clove said defeated.

"Then what is it? Don't you think you owe me a straight answer after all we've been through?" Katniss asked angrily.

Clove shook her head then looked up at Katniss sadly with big soft eyes. "I need some time to think."

Katniss was left sitting there as Clove stood and left the cave. Rue watched this scene unfold with confusion and a little uncertainty. But as you may have guessed, Rue was quite intelligent for her age she said:

"Katniss... Are you okay?" Rue asked this as if Katniss were an animal she didn't want to scare away.

"I don't know Rue. I'm not exactly sure what just happened, I think I just got dumped." Katniss curled up into a ball and hugged her knees to her chest tightly.

Katniss missed Clove's touch and her promise of warmth and comfort that her presence offered. Katniss was just starting to make sense of her feelings, why she didn't love Gale and why she definitely didn't love Peeta. Everything was falling into place, and then this happened.

"I don't think you got dumped." Rue said after careful thought.

Katniss looked at Rue questioningly. "Well think about it. She risked her life saving you from the careers and she didn't have to. She's here with us now and that proves that she trusts you. She could be with Cato right now, they know each other from their district, but she still chose to be with you."

"She's just scared like you are and like me. It's the games, they mess up your head." Rue said simply.

Katniss nodded slowly and uncurled herself. "You're very smart."

Rue grinned slyly. "I was surprised though, I thought you and Peeta were together. I guess I was wrong."

Katniss felt her face redden and she felt very uncomfortable. Rue beamed at Katniss and suddenly she felt sorry for her. Rue's chances of survival were very slim, but she was so sweet. Katniss was disgusted by Snow and the arena.

_If I ever get out of here alive, I'll do everything I can to stop Snow from doing this again._

Katniss' stomach rumbled and she suddenly felt hungry. "I need to check my snares." Katniss mumbled to herself.

"Don't worry." Rue said and opened her backpack. "I've got some berries and roots from the woods, it should be enough for a little while."

"Thanks Rue." Katniss picked up a plump blueberry. She doubted it was poisonous, why would Rue help her so much just to kill her?

"So... What have the careers been up to?" Katniss asked.

"Since the Tracker Jacker accident, they've been laying low. The careers have a camp by the Cornucopia, they've got so much food stored up in a pile that they don't need to go out hunting. They're probably the healthiest group in the whole arena."

_I'd love to see what the careers would do if they lost their food supply since they don't know how to hunt for food. Chances are they would starve. _Katniss thought.

_That's how I can win! I'll sabotage their food. _Katniss started to formulate a plan.

* * *

As Clove walked though the forest, she was deep in thought.

She sighed tiredly. _What have I done? I finally got her to show me some sign that she liked me then I pushed her away. I guess I just don't want to lose her..._

Clove kicked some dirt by her feet. _But I know that I will lose her one way or another, so what's the point? Maybe I should just tell her how I feel and maybe we can enjoy what little time we have left. Carpe diem right?_

Clove nodded, assuring herself. _I have to tell her I love her._

She turned around and started to run back to the cave. She ducked under a low branch and found herself face to face with Cato and the remnants of the career pack.

"Clove! I wondered where you'd gone. For a moment I thought you'd left us for Fire Girl since I saw you carry her away and all." He drew his sword.

Clove backed away slowly and walked into Marvel with his spear pointed at her. She froze and didn't have time to think as she was smacked on the head and made unconscious immediately.

* * *

Katniss stretched out lazily after feasting on berries and a rabbit that got caught in her snare. Katniss was waiting for Clove to come back, she had been gone for a while now and she was starting to worry.

"Maybe something's wrong." Rue suggested.

"For Clove's sake I hope that's not true." Katniss responded.

Katniss stood with her bow in hand and quiver on her back. "If anyone had a chance at hurting Clove, it'd be the careers... I think we need to put our plan in motion a little sooner than expected."

Together, the two of them exited the cave that they had called home for the past few days and set off for the Cornucopia.

"Remember to signal me okay? I'll hear the mockingjay signal and I'll know you're not in danger." Katniss repeated again as their destination got closer. Katniss knew she was getting repetitive but she couldn't help it, she felt nervousness grow in the pit of her stomach.

"Don't worry Katniss. I'll be fine, I know what to do." Rue smiled. Katniss was amazed at this girl's ability to keep it together in situations like this. To Katniss' surprise, Rue threw her arms around her and quickly withdrew. "Good luck Katniss."

Rue began to climb a tree and work her way to the clearing a short distance away. This is where they would separate.

"Good luck." Katniss said quietly and turned away. She went in the opposite direction to Rue, towards the career camp.

* * *

Katniss could see the entirety of the camp from her place in a copse at the edge of the forest. She could see Cato and Glimmer, a scrawny haired boy from 3, Peeta, Marvel and Clove. Katniss was relieved to see Clove alive, although she appeared to be injured. She was hunched over and breathing heavily as if she had just been struck. She had been tied to a tree with rope.

_Hang on Clove. I'm coming for you._

Katniss was briefly amused when she saw everyone except Clove had large red lumps over their faces and bodies. They must not have had the sense to pull out the stingers.

"Where is she Clove?"

"Screw you Cato." Clove coughed.

Cato grabbed Clove by the neck and slammed Clove's head into the tree. Even from here, Katniss could see her glare at Cato.

"It's not too late y'know, ditch Katpiss and join us again, just tell me where she is."

"You'll have to kill me first." Cato punched Clove hard in the side of the face and she grunted but still managed to appear threatening. Katniss knew she had to act fast, Cato's patience was evidently wearing thin. Katniss looked around.

The Cornucopia was in it's original position, but it had been picked clean of supplies. Everything useful was stacked high in a pyramid of crates and containers that probably held food and weapons.

The pyramid was a questionable distance from their camp and only had a net to protect it from the birds. This whole set-up was utterly perplexing, it had to be a trap.

"Cato! Look at that!" Marvel pointed to the trees and Katniss knew that Rue had lit the first bonfire.

Cato grinned at Clove. "Looks like your girlfriend wants to test her luck. I'll bring her back here so you can see me kill her."

The pack ran off, leaving Peeta, the boy from 3 and Clove behind. Only the unnamed boy was in her way, he was guarding the supplies and facing where the careers had ran off to. Now was her chance.

Katniss was just about to move when a sudden movement catches her eye. A flash of bright hair darts across onto the plain and Katniss realises it's Foxface.

Peeta seemed to be busy talking to Clove and the boy from 3 wasn't paying attention. He seemed to be fiddling with something shiny in his hands.

As quick as lightning and as silent as a mouse, Katniss is shocked as Foxface draws a knife, sneaks up to district 3 (who has his back to her) and slits his throat before he has any notion of what happened.

Foxface set him down silently on the dirt, then made sure the other two didn't see her. She cast her eyes over at the large pile of loot then did some kind of weird dance getting across, like a strange version of hop-scotch.

She stuffed what she needed in her pack, then did the same pattern of steps with her feet and disappeared into the trees safe and sound.

Then it hit her. _Mines! If I could shoot something so it fell in the right place..._

She hoped that Clove and Peeta were far enough away.

Katniss could see a burlap sack of apples and Katniss knows she's found her target. She moves a little closer so she's in range and shoots three arrows with her meticulous aim. The first tears though the sack, the second leaves a gaping hole, the third rips open the bag.

The next thing Katniss knew was the ear-splitting bang as the apples fell and triggered the pressure plates.

* * *

Katniss sprinted to the Cornucopia and saw Peeta was knocked back by the wave of sound and Clove was gritting her teeth. Katniss' ears were ringing, she just hoped the damage wasn't permanent. She couldn't be a good hunter if she wasn't aware of her surroundings.

With the knife that was thrown at her earlier, Katniss cut the rope that restricted Clove and pulled her to her feet. Clove looked at Katniss in surprise as if she wasn't sure she was real. "_Katniss?" _Clove mouthed.

_Wait a minute, she isn't mouthing, I'm deaf! _Katniss realised.

Katniss tugged on Clove's arm desperately, too shocked to find words but knowing the careers would be back in seconds. Clove picked up Peeta who was slack in her arms and hauled him over her shoulder then ran off in the direction of the cave.

They both ran for a good distance until they were sure they wouldn't be followed any time soon. Katniss hoped that the careers thought that whoever set off the mines died doing so. The cannon blast marking that person's death wouldn't have been heard over the explosions. Perhaps they wouldn't follow them yet.

Clove and Katniss had returned to their cave that was concealed by vines and ivy. Inside the cave Clove dropped Peeta down on the ground where he slumbered.

She turned to Katniss and put her hand to Katniss' cheek. She brushed her skin gently with a calloused, yet smooth thumb. She was obviously worried about Katniss' health as she hadn't said a word to Clove at all. She frowned and her eyes were soft and glistening, silently asking the question: _Are you okay?_

Katniss pulled Clove to her and kissed her deeply. She felt Clove tense, then relax as Katniss held her with both hands. Clove's hands migrated to Katniss' waist and neck. They stayed there, simply feeling each other and revelling in their closeness as the barriers around them were let down momentarily.

When they broke apart, Clove looked at Katniss with a canted grin, her eyelids were lowered slightly. Katniss returned this look of approval by nuzzling her neck.

Katniss felt content for a short moment when all she thought of was Clove. She stayed snuggled into Clove's shoulder for maybe a second? Perhaps a minute? She wasn't sure.

Clove suddenly froze, Katniss looked up at Clove confusedly. Clover's eyes Bolted upwards, snapped out of this trance by what must've been a startling noise.

"_Rue!" _She said, then it dawned on Katniss with what she had heard. It couldn't have been good. No matter how much she hoped otherwise.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that was reviewed, followed, favourited ****or simply had read my story this far. Your support and encouragement means a lot to me.**

**P.S. In case you hadn't already guessed, I'm aiming to make this story a little different than the events in the book, but if I told you why or how it would spoil it for you. That's said, I hope you all enjoy what's to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

"Katniss!" Rue screamed.

Clove and Katniss ran through the woods towards Rue's pleas. Katniss felt as though her heart was going to burst out of her chest as it's beat was as frantic as a trapped animal.

Katniss was a mix of emotions, she was frightened because of Rue and the fact that she could only hear though one ear so the other must be damaged severely, happy because Clove had kissed her and also somewhat sad because Clove had kissed her.

_There can only be one winner. Now I know Clove has feelings for me, how could I possibly hurt her? And worse, what if... This was some trick? Could Clove kill me?"_

"Katniss, please help!" Rue shouted. Rue was getting louder so they must've been getting closer quite quickly. Katniss braced herself, this was probably a trap, but she didn't care.

_I have to save Prim! Wait, I mean Rue. _Katniss corrected herself.

Katniss emerged from the trees to see Rue tangled up in a thick net. Her limbs thrashed as she desperately tried to free herself, but to no avail.

"Hold on Rue!" Katniss said. She ran to the net, knelt down and set about cutting the rope with her knife.

As she did this, Katniss' eyes darted to the trees that surrounded them, she could see no one, but because of her hearing impairment she did not know whether they were being stalked. Katniss decided that she would be as quick as she could, just in case. Something didn't feel right.

Katniss had soon managed to make a hole in the net big enough for Rue to crawl through. Katniss stood as Rue threw her arms around her: "Thank you Katniss! I knew you would save me."

"It's okay, you're safe now." Katniss whispered.

"Where is Clove?" Rue asked.

Katniss broke away from the hug and realised her companion wasn't by her side. "I- I don't know." Katniss felt more on edge than ever.

"Stay close." Katniss said quietly. She listened intently with her good ear, but her ears weren't sensitive enough to pick up anything.

"Katniss." Rue said softly with a tint of uncertainty.

"Not now Rue."

"Katniss!" She was alarmed at the fear in Rue's voice, it was as blatant as the sky was blue.

"What?" She turned her head, Katniss froze.

A blade stuck out from Rue's chest, her shirt was stained with blood. What's worse is that it was a blade she recognised. It was one of Clover's knives.

Katniss was speechless as Rue fell forward into her arms. She felt the sharp pain of betrayal like a stab in the gut and the bitter feel of remorse and fear of being alone festering in the pit of her stomach.

"Katniss." Rue whimpered. "I'm scared."

Rue looked at her with big innocent eyes, eyes of a child who had been through hell only to get death as a prize. Eyes that were soft and very, very frightened.

Katniss felt as though her world disintegrated, she had lost her sense of awareness. She felt weak and fragile and suddenly numb, she tried to find the words but none would come.

"I-it will be okay, you're okay." Katniss' words were shaky, she knew this was untrue. Katniss smiled a thin and wan smile for Rue's benefit.

"Can you... Sing for me?" Rue asked focusing on Katniss.

Katniss took an uneven and shaky breath, then began:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._

Rue's gaze looked upward towards the clear blue sky far above the trees. Her eyes were cloudy and unfocused, but she looked somewhat at ease.

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

Rue's eyes now fluttered shut and her grip on Katniss' hand weakened. A lone tear ran down her face and her breathing was hollow. Katniss wavered slightly as tears began to fall from her own cheeks onto the soft mossy ground.

A cannon fired and Katniss gently set Rue down on the ground and kissed her forehead as though she were only sleeping.

"Goodbye Rue." Katniss' words were barely audible.

"How touching." The words came from the edge of the trees and were harsh and remorseless. It wasn't a voice Katniss knew, although she thought it was vaguely familiar.

Katniss was outraged, someone dared to interrupt such a private moment and then proceeded to mock her for it. Her grip tightened on her bow, she waited for the assailant to reveal themselves.

Katniss saw a flash of sleek red hair and knew almost immediately from earlier that it was Foxface. She was circling around her but Katniss couldn't tell where she was at any given time. She waited and waited.

Foxface burst out of the foliage and ran at Katniss with a knife. Katniss grappled with Foxface to divert the knife from it's current course (which was her neck). Foxface had amber eyes and a small build, but Katniss knew how dangerous she was and didn't underestimate her.

Katniss smacked her away with her bow in hand, drew an arrow and without a second thought, sent it flying at Foxface.

The arrow pierced her eye and she collapsed on the ground writhing in agony and screaming obscenities at Katniss. She walked over to Foxface and looked down at her.

"Do you know what happens when an injured animal is left in the wild?" Katniss asked her.

She received a response that was far from formal. Katniss continued: "When an animal is hurt badly enough, it cannot fend for itself. So it starves to death alone, assuming it doesn't die some other way first. The dignified thing to do is put it down." Katniss said.

"But you do not deserve a dignified death and you will receive no mercy from me." She said coldly.

Katniss walked away from Foxface's crumpled form as she clutched her eye, trying to stop herself from bleeding to death.

* * *

_Rue is at peace now, she doesn't have to deal with this screwed up world anymore._

Katniss' only priority now was Peeta because as much as she hated to admit it, Clove had turned on her and killed Rue.

_I should have never trusted her in the first place. She was fooling me all along, like a wolf in sheep's clothing. I should have known better. _Katniss scolded herself. _Love is for idiots._

Katniss made her way back to Peeta who was hopefully still sleeping in the cave. _We have to move now that Clove's against us. Nothing would stop her from killing us in our sleep if she could just kill Rue like that._

Katniss walked inside the dim cave and stopped. Peeta was sleeping, but a silhouette stood over him clutching a blade. The figure knelt down beside him and turned him onto his back.

Katniss launched herself at the figure knowing little else to do and anger controlling her for the moment. She pressed Clove against the hard wall of the cave.

Winded momentarily, Clove looked rattled as Katniss cut off her air as she held her arm against her neck. Clove spoke: "Katniss, what are you-"

"Shut up!" Katniss shouted as she felt herself tear up again. "How could you?! How could you use me? How could you kill her? She was just a little girl Clove!"

"Katniss." She coughed. "Please just let me explain."

"What, so you can lie to me and just stab me in the back like you did with Rue? Like you were just going to do with Peeta?!" Katniss said angrily.

"I didn't kill anyone." Clove said earnestly.

"Bullshit. It was one of your knives that killed Rue, where were you when I was attacked?"

"Foxface..." She responded. Katniss realised she was choking her and loosened her grip slightly.

"This better be believable or I'm going to kill you myself." Katniss said bluntly.

"You ran ahead and Foxface tackled me and caught me completely off guard. She took some of my knives and ran off." Katniss backed off slightly, but didn't ease up. Clove sat on a rock and put her hands in her lap.

Katniss searched Clove's face and it did look a little rough. Her cheek was bruised and her lip had a cut down it as red as a bloody pomegranate.

Clove looked down at the ground and spoke as softly as a susurrus wind in autumn. "When I heard the cannon – I honestly thought Foxface had..." She met my eyes.

"I'm so glad you are okay." She grinned shyly. She stood and walked towards Katniss slowly.

"Katniss, I- I love you." Clove looked at Katniss dotingly and drew her into her arms and kissed her deeply.

Katniss relented despite herself and embraced Clove. "I love you too."

* * *

Back at the Capitol, Haymitch watched this display of affection and took a swig from his flask. He sighed and shook his head. "I really thought we had a chance at winning this year. Either way though, things aren't gonna go well for Sweetheart even if she wins."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:_

Peeta stirred. He sat up stiffly and looked around the cave as if slightly dazed. Clove noticed his awakening and handed him a bottle.

"Drink up Lover Boy, you've been out for a while." She said nonchalantly. The girl seemed to be polishing her knife collection in a way that said: 'I won't hesitate to kill you if you give me a reason.'

"Where – where's Katniss?" He said with a slight lisp. _He must have cracked his skull worse than I thought. _Clove resisted the sudden urge to smile.

"She went to check her snares." The knife girl said simply.

"And Katniss left you here with me?" Peeta said disbelievingly. He eyed the bottle suspiciously as if he could tell if it was safe to drink.

Clove sighed. "If I wanted to kill you I would have stabbed you when we first met. I've had plenty of chances to kill you while you were sleeping you know."

"Katniss also wanted to make sure you didn't wake up with no one around and start panicking. It's better than what I would've done in her position."

"And what do you mean by that?" Peeta said challengingly.

"No offence, but what use are you? You can lift heavy stuff but so what? I'm sure that would be useful when fighting the careers." She said mordaciously.

"I'm diplomatic and besides, Katniss loves me."

Clove burst out laughing, much to Peeta's surprise and shock. "Katniss loves you does she? Last I checked she loved me."

"You're lying!"

"She was the one who came to me every night before the arena, she told me all of her plans, her talents and her fears. She trusts me."

"She trusts me too! I saved her life back in district 12, did she tell you that? She was starving and I gave her enough food to get by. It's not nice in 12 compared to 2 where I'm sure you live like Kings and Queens." Peeta said bitterly.

Clove raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Oh really? You do seem to be the expert at pretty much everything don't you? In district 2 we are well looked after, fed and trained but it's all part of a bigger picture. We are all bred to kill or die trying, it's a sickening cycle and I would have no part of it if I had the choice."

"I have no family or friends and I would love to live in somewhere like twelve, you seem so close there, like you'd know everyone by their first name. Like one big family." Clove said softly.

Peeta scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Exactly my point, you don't know anything about all the labour we all need to go through simply to survive."

"Yes, that's what I'm saying, I don't know. But I would love to find out." Clove said honestly.

"Even if two people managed to live through the Hunger Games, what makes you think Katniss would ever choose someone like **you**?" Peeta emphasised the last bit as if Clove were a piece of gum on his shoe and nothing more than a nuisance.

Clove growled. "Just for the record dough boy, I saved your ass when the mines went off. I carried you here rather than leaving you to the mercy of the careers. You're welcome by the way." Clove said sarcastically.

"Whatever." He said dismissively and drank from the bottle.

_I should have left him. It would be so much easier._

* * *

Katniss returned to the cave to find both Clove and Peeta awake but very quiet, quite far away from one another as if scorning each other from a distance. "Hey, good to see you both are so energetic today."

They both looked pleased to see Katniss come back safe. Clove stood and traced her fingers down Katniss' back and purred into her ear.

"Clove!" Katniss said blushing. "We aren't alone." Katniss grinned.

"We've never been alone since we entered the arena Katniss, why so modest now?" She asked. Katniss shrugged. She had a fair point.

"So... Katniss, did you get any food?" Peeta inquired.

Katniss closed her eyes and took a calming breath. "No Peeta, the snares were empty. We're going to have to go out and hunt for food if we want to eat tonight." Clove could sense the slight annoyance in Katniss' tone and looked at Peeta tauntingly.

"That's okay Katniss." Clove hugged Katniss and looked at Peeta while doing this. She mouthed: "_She's mine." _As Katniss' back was turned Peeta gave Clove the one finger salute.

Katniss broke away from Clove after a minute or so. "Right, so are we ready to go?"

"You bet." Peeta said.

"Absolutely." Clove replied.

* * *

Katniss stepped over a fallen oak branch and listened. Not too far away she heard the mockingjay's call echo through the woods.

Katniss saw a white rabbit hop along and nibble on some leaves, it's ears perked up as it was checking for predators. The rabbit hadn't seen Katniss yet. Although the rabbit wouldn't be enough to feed the three of them, it would be a good start. She drew her arrow and took her aim.

A branch snapped.

The rabbit looked up with its beady eyes, saw its pursuing huntress and hopped off into the brush. Katniss breathed out and brought down her bow.

Peeta walked over to Katniss so loudly that she thought all the wildlife in the surrounding space may well have run off.

"Peeta!" Katniss hissed. "Can't you be any more quiet? You're scaring away the game!"

"I'm trying Katniss!" He said like a sad puppy. "I haven't had as much practise as you remember? What else can I do?" He pouted.

"I don't know, pick some berries or something. They can't run away in fear, so you should be okay."

"Right, got it." He grinned at Katniss and she could hear him run off.

Katniss sighed. "I hope Clove is having more luck on her end." She went to the pond from earlier to refill their bottles of water and managed to get a duck and a squirrel.

She looked up into the sky and saw the sun was beginning to set and thick grey storm clouds were covering the sky. She shivered against the bitter cold air. Katniss decided it was time to go back to the cave and cook some of the game she had hunted.

* * *

She returned to the cave to find Clove huddled up in the sleeping bag. When she saw Katniss, her eyes brightened.

"How did it go huntress?" She said with a grin.

"It was alright I guess, I got a squirrel and a duck near the pond but I could've done better if Peeta could step a little lighter." Katniss said a little distastefully.

"How about you?" She asked.

"Well I got a couple of lizards and a terrified looking rabbit. It was hopping along as if his life depended on it." Clove said. "Poor thing." She shook her head.

Katniss snickered. "Wait a minute, you have no problems killing a person but the big bad career doesn't like killing little bunny rabbits?"

Clove frowned. "Well sure. Bunnies are so cute and fuzzy and adorable. Kinda like you Fire Girl."

"Smooth Clove, very smooth. You must be a hit with the ladies back home." Katniss sat down next to Clove.

"Why so curious? Are you jealous?" Clove's voice had dropped an octave so it was lower and huskier.

"Oh definitely." Katniss nodded. She kissed Clove on the cheek and rested her head on Clove's shoulder.

Clove put her arm around Katniss and relaxed so their heads were just touching. "I don't know what it is about you Clove, but I feel safe when I'm with you, like nothing could hurt me."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." Clove said softly. "You make me feel like I'm not alone anymore."

Clove stopped. "Peeta said that he saved you back in district 12. Is that true?"

"Yes it is. He gave me some burnt bread that I brought back home so my sister and I could eat. My father had just died in a mining accident and my mother had shut us both out. I had to provide for both of us. I managed to sell the milk from Prim's goat but that wasn't enough, that's when I started hunting."

"That sounds horrible Katniss. You must be so strong to be able to do get though something like that." Clove sounded in awe of Katniss.

"What I'm afraid of is that if I die, my mother will shut out Prim and she won't be able to feed herself. Dying of starvation is very common in district 12. I promised her I would win so she wouldn't have to worry about that, she could just focus on being a kid." Katniss said reverently.

The anthem started and silence fell across the arena. Katniss closed her eyes, she didn't want to see Rue up there, she couldn't.

"Katniss." Clove murmured, stoking her hair gently. "It's over."

Katniss opened her eyes and had astute awareness of her surroundings. "Where the hell is Peeta?" Katniss asked.

Clove shrugged. "I thought he was with you." She said candidly.

"I told him to go get berries." Katniss sighed irritably. "He's probably eaten a bad berry, maybe he's paralysed."

"Well we know he's not dead, his picture hasn't come up yet. I'm sure he'll be fine until the morning, you saw how good he was at camouflage." Clove insisted. "He's probably out there having the time of his life."

"Yeah, in the bitter cold and I'm pretty sure it's raining outside."

Don't forget the careers either." Clove added.

Clove started giggling. "It was a simple task you gave him, how could he mess that up?"

"I don't know. I feel bad that we're nice and warm with lots of food and he's... Somewhere out there."

"Like I said, I'm sure he's fine. Now to the important bit." Clove rummaged around in her pack and brought out a roasted lizard on a stick.

"Lizard?" She asked.

"You really do know how to make a lady feel special, you know that Clove?"

"I try."

* * *

Thunder boomed outside the cave and rain fell in buckets. Peeta was trudging through the thick mud that clung to his boots like tar. His hair stuck to his face as he tried to make sense of where he was.

He shivered violently and coughed. Thankfully, in all the noise the storm was making, Peeta was barely audible to anyone else around him.

Earlier, Peeta was looking for berries like Katniss instructed when he got to thinking. _There must be some way I can impress her._

Peeta thought that if he could bring home something to eat, Katniss would be grateful and would see he had some uses. So for the day, he had attempted to catch various forms of wildlife and failed every time.

But Peeta was stubborn, he wasn't going to give up without some form of trophy. He sat near a lake and waited for something to come along, unluckily for Peeta, he didn't see the snake.

It bit him and he felt a sharp pain in his arm, he yelped and beat the snake with a rock until it was dead. The wound was red and swollen.

"Oh great."He said after looking at the bite. _At least I have a prize. _

He put the snake corpse in his bag with his berries he had collected and thought he had got away lucky.

When he stood, he realised how grey and threatening the sky was and it started pouring down soon after that. He started to move, but felt drowsy, he stumbled over and climbed to his feet, suddenly unsteady.

_Not good. Not good. Need to find Katniss, she'll know what to do._

That brings us to now where he was struggling desperately to get back to the cave. "K-Katniss." He mumbled.

He tripped on a root and tumbled down a hill. Under the cover of what looked like a massive tree, Peeta was saved from the unrelenting onslaught of the rain. Peeta was too tired to get up again and although where he lay was wet from the mud, it wasn't as bad as the storm. His eyes fluttered shut and his last thought was Katniss.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9:_

Katniss' eyes fluttered open after a good night's sleep. She yawned and kissed Clove on the cheek. The young huntress thought Clove looked adorable while sleeping, she slept on her side with her arms around her chest protectively and her lips slightly open.

"Katniss." Clove muttered in her sleep, she grinned sheepishly and rolled over.

Katniss looked around the cave and saw no sign of Peeta. _This isn't right, he should be back by now._

She got up and walked to the mouth of the cave, the smell of moist earth and pine hit her like a soft breeze. Katniss briefly thought back to her home and the day of the Reaping. She had gone to the woods surrounding district 12 to clear her head.

She had met Gale, her best friend and they mocked the Capitol's pompous attitude quite freely as the woods were the only place she had felt completely safe. They ate soft warm bread fresh from the bakery as they did so. Katniss frowned as she wondered if she would ever get to spend time with Gale again.

"Hey." Clove said sleepily. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Katniss turned around to face Clove. "Peeta isn't back yet. We need to find him."

Clove groaned and turned on her back. "Really? Can't you just come back to bed? I don't want to go looking for dough boy, he's probably dead anyway." The career said dismissively.

"Dough boy?" Katniss chuckled. "Seriously Clove? And as enticing as that deal is, I'll have to decline." Clove mumbled to herself in mock annoyance then crawled out of the sleeping bag. "Where could he be?" She asked.

"Well, we should start where him and I last saw each other. Let's go knife girl." Clove walked next to Katniss and offered her arm, like she expected them to go skipping off into the woods together. "My lady."

"Thank you kind sir." And inclined her head.

* * *

They had been searching the area for some time and their search so far had been unproductive. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with T." Clove said as she walked alongside Katniss.

"Tree?"

"Damn, you are good at this."

"Trees are the only thing around here Clove, what else is there?"

"Well there are clouds and bushes and other stuff." Clove glanced around thoughtfully.

Katniss glanced down at their hands intertwined loosely and smiled. "So why are we doing this again?" Clove asked.

"To see if Peeta's okay."

"No I mean why are we doing this? Peeta is an ass and he is head over heels in love with you. That's why he's my nemesis." Clove said matter of factly.

Katniss scoffed. "I think it's all an act, he's way too nice around me."

"And I'm not? You don't like my gift of lizards?" Clove asked innocently.

"No no, your lizards are lovely. What I'm saying is Peeta's melodramatic and you're just right."

"Stop, you're making me blush." Clove swiped at Katniss playfully.

"You didn't answer my question." Clove said seriously.

Katniss thought for a moment and Clove waited patiently. "I guess... I want to help Peeta because I feel like I owe him. He saved me."

"I really don't feel this urge to risk my beautiful girfriend's life to save him in return." Clove stated.

Katniss was about to respond when she felt a hand grip her foot. "Aah! A ghost!" Clove exclaimed and kicked the hand away.

"Oww!" It complained.

"It can talk!" Katniss stopped Clove from beating it with her fists by holding her shoulders.

"Wait Clove, that's Peeta!" Clove relaxed and backed off. "Oh, yeah of course. That makes sense I guess." Clove shuffled her weight between two legs uncomfortably.

The muddy figure brought his hands down from the defensive position they were in around his face and said: "Thanks Katniss."

"Peeta, what the hell happened to you? You look like you've literally been dragged though a field of feces."

"Funny story." He laughed nervously. "I was looking for berries as you said and long story short, I got bitten by a snake."

Katniss put her hand to her head and held in her rant about being aware of surroundings and asked: "Where did it bite you and what did it look like?"

Peeta held up his arm and Katniss saw the red, blistering mass that was his forearm. "What the hell? This isn't like any snake bite I've ever seen and my mother is a healer. It must be genetically engineered like the Tracker Jackers."

"What did the snake look like?"

"I can't remember it's all fuzzy." He said weakly. "It's in my bag though."

"What?!" Is it dead?" Katniss couldn't believe what she was hearing. _How could he be so stupid?_

"I think so, I beat it. I think so." His words were slurred.

"Dough boy, are you feeling alright?"

"I think so."

Clove looked at Katniss worriedly. "Peeta? What day is it?" Katniss asked.

His eyes were cloudy. "I... Think so."

For once, Katniss was lost for words. "We need to keep him warm and safe until we know how to cure him." Clove said.

Clove had once again amazed Katniss with a display of brute strength by picking Peeta up and carrying him as if he were a sack of flour and Katniss was listening out for anyone nearby with her bow in hand.

Clove had decided it was best to leave Peeta's bag (with the possibly alive snake in it) where they found him, not wanting to risk getting as bad as Peeta was currently.

They decided to take a small detour to the nearest lake to get the worst of the muck off of Peeta, Katniss then realised that he too had a number of Tracker Jacker stings on his body. It seemed that only Rue and Clove had gotten far enough away to be reasonably unharmed. He also had his fair share of cuts and scrapes as if he had fallen over into a bush of thorns.

"How could anybody get this dirty?" Clove asked no one in particular as she tore off fabric from Peeta's trouser leg to make a makeshift rag to wash his face and arms.

"We're going to have to roll him in the lake." Katniss said. But as soon as they moved Peeta he screamed out in agony. They stopped and thought for a moment.

"Katniss..." Peeta coughed weakly. "I love you." He tried to feebly grasp her hand.

"Peeta just relax, you're delirious."

Clove froze. She turned her head to the forest. "We need to move. Now." Clove put Peeta over her shoulder and ran as fast as she could with Katniss close behind.

* * *

Together, they both managed to get Peeta into the sleeping bag and zipped up to the chin to stop him from moving. He was shivering and mumbling incoherently and his eyes where still glazed over.

"What do we do now?" Katniss asked. "He's going to die without medical help."

The Capitol theme tune started and Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed over the arena as if to answer Katniss' question.

"Greetings tributes! You have all fought long and hard but you are now scarce in number. To make things a little more interesting, there will be a feast at dawn at the Cornucopia. There will be something there that each one of you desperately needs. I hope to see you all there."

"Oh and there has been a change in rules." He said as if suddenly remembering.

Katniss and Clove shared a look of confusion. There weren't any rules in the arena besides not stepping off the metal plate too early and not resorting to cannibalism.

"Two tributes can win the games, providing two people survive. Now that has been said, may the odds be ever in your favour!" His voice cut off and the arena was silent again.

Clove was overjoyed at this sudden news that she and Katniss could survive. She found herself grinning from ear to ear as she sat and watched Katniss from a small distance away.

"So how many tributes are left?" Katniss asked.

"There's Cato, Marvel, Thresh, you, me and dough boy I think." Clove counted on her fingers.

"What happened to Foxface? I kinda wanted to get revenge for her stealing my knives." Clove said aggressively.

Katniss was cooking the rabbit Clove had caught over a fire. There were six people left and Katniss was in the biggest group, so she she thought it was safe enough to build a fire.

"She won't bother us anymore." Katniss said bluntly.

Clove's smile decomposed. "Whoa, wait a minute! Did you kill her?" Katniss stilled and watched the flames lick at the cooking rabbit.

Clove stood and walked over to Katniss. She wouldn't meet her eyes. "Hey..." Clove said softly, touching Katniss' shoulder.

"I was so angry, she killed Rue. She was going to kill me, I didn't want to-" Katniss' voice was cracking. Clove hugged Katniss.

"It wasn't your fault, she was going to kill you, you just defended yourself."

"No." Katniss said. "You don't understand. I didn't kill her, I shot her in the eye and left her for dead while she begged me to kill her... I walked away."

Katniss began to cry tears she didn't know she was holding in. "I'm a monster."

"Don't ever say that. You're not a monster, President Snow is. He's the one that's making us do this in the first place." Clove said fiercely.

Katniss sniffled. "I was told that killing a person was just like killing an animal, that's not true at all."

"It gets easier. You'll just have to trust me." Clove whispered into Katniss' hair.

Clove comforted Katniss until she had calmed down noticeably, simply by holding her and whispering soothing things.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you Clove." Katniss kissed Clove softly and her hands travelled down Clove's body. Her hands were on the waistband of Clove's trousers when the kiss deepened and Katniss put her tongue in Clove's mouth.

Clove moaned as Katniss' hands trailed down her body like a blaze of fire, making her feel hot and so very alive. Clove stopped Katniss' hands from going any further by taking them in her own and braking away from the kiss.

"I don't want you like this." Clove said breathlessly.

She frowned. "But I want you." Katniss responded.

"Now's not the time. I want our first time to be special and not rushed like it would be in here. We'll win first and then we'll see Katniss." She smiled shyly.

Clove sniffed. "I think dinner's burning."

Katniss looked alarmed as she ran over to the spit where the rabbit was roasting. "It's okay, it'll just be a little crispy."

"Fine by me Fire Girl."

* * *

After Clove and Katniss had eaten their dinner and forced Peeta to eat his, they discussed their plan for the morning. Clove had decided that Katniss' lap made an excellent pillow and lay there while Katniss stroked her dark curls.

"It's dark outside so we have to come up with some ideas, sleep in shifts and then leave just before sunrise." Katniss said.

"We obviously need to be careful though, everyone's gonna be there. Feasts in past games were massacres. Maybe it would be best if we avoided it altogether." Clove suggested.

Katniss scoffed. "Do you really think the Gamemakers are just going to let us sit this one out? They'll force us to get there if we don't go willingly."

Clove sighed. "You're right Katniss. Why'd you have to be so damn smart?"

Clove glanced over to the sleeping bag with Peeta cocooned within. Peeta was chalk white and shaking to the point where his body was convulsing. His lips were dry and he rarely opened his eyes, most of the time he slept.

Katniss knew that soon the fever would burn him out, it would be a very unpleasant death and though none had said it, they all knew. Peeta was dying.

"Lover Boy's not doing so good either. I'd bet there's some anti-venom in your pack and maybe some more arrows or something."

Packs at the feast were normally for tributes from the same district. So Peeta and Katniss both would have pack number 12.

"Should we try to get your pack Clove?" Katniss asked.

"No, I don't think it would be worth it. Cato would kill me before I even got the damn thing if he knew I was after it. Let's just go for yours and get out of there." Clove said resolutely.

"Okay, sounds good. What about our tactics?"

"We go there, get the backpack, avoid getting killed and come back. What else is there to do? If something goes wrong we'll just improvise." Clove shrugged.

"I guess plans never work out the way you want them to anyway." Katniss said.

Katniss sighed wearily. "You should get some sleep. I'll wake you up in a little while."

"Okay Fire Girl. You're the boss." Clove quite happily snuggled into Katniss' legs and soon after, she was fast asleep.

Katniss felt dread and fear bubble up inside her. Whatever was going to happen in a few hours, Katniss knew it wasn't going to be fun. But despite herself, she looked at Clove and she knew, she couldn't possibly be in better company.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_

The sky was a light pink with shades of darker red and orange mixed together to symbolise a new day. The sun poked it's head out from behind the horizon and rays of light came with an almost eerie stillness.

At the Cornucopia, Katniss and Clove waited. They could both clearly see the table with 4 different packs upon them. At the end of the table, furthest away from them was the pack with the number 12. They hid in the brush, away from plain sight and they watched.

Nothing moved and there was no sound. If it were any other day, you could perhaps believe that everyone was asleep. This was because there was no sign of anyone around but at the same time, everyone _had_ to be here.

_They're all here. I know they are, so where are they? _Katniss thought.

Katniss signalled to Clove by pointing down at the ground and mouthing; "Stay put." Clove opened her mouth as if to argue, but Katniss began to walk soundlessly towards the centre, keeping low.

Clove didn't want to give away either of their positions, so she stayed quiet, gripping the handle of one of her knives in fear and anticipation. Just waiting for someone to try and stop her.

Then when Katniss was far enough from Clove, she sprinted to the table, grabbed her pack and slung it over her shoulder. Katniss proceeded to dash away into the foliage on the other side of the Cornucopia and no one had tried to intercept her.

_Wow. _Clove thought. _I can't believe that worked. _In one swift movement, Katniss had obtained their pack and fled before anyone could realise what she was doing. It was however, incredibly dangerous and Clove would berate her for that when they got to the cave.

Cato ran out into the starting area, but he did not go for the table with the packs on it like Clove thought he would, instead he ran after Katniss.

_You bastard. _Clove thought angrily. She started to edge back so she could go around the Cornucopia rather than run through it, she doubted she would be as lucky as the other two tributes.

A twig snapped. Clove whipped around and was eye to eye with Thresh, the wall of muscle from the same district as Rue.

"Shit." Clove said.

"You! You're a career, you were part of the group that killed Rue!" He stomped towards her with his hands clenched into fists.

"N-no I'm not with them any more. I had an alliance with Rue, I tried to save her!" Clove said desperately while backing away from Thresh into the Cornucopia.

Thresh followed her, although it seemed as if he were taking his time. Clove knew the boy could easily crush her skull if he wanted, like she might crush a grape between her fingers. This was the thought that made her retreat backwards.

"You're lying! You careers are all the same, you pick on the weakest just because you think you're better. You deserve to die for killing such a sweet little girl." He said with blatant rage not concealed in the slightest.

Clove had forgotten about her knives, she had even forgotten her own name because of the hulking mass that stood in front of her. Thresh grabbed Clove's neck and lifted her effortlessly in the air. Clove's feet dangled down above the ground as she urgently tried to loosen his vice-tight grip on her throat. She gasped for air but failed to get any into her lungs.

"Kat." she choked. "Help." Her vision was quickly getting increasingly blurry and little black spots danced before her eyes.

Thresh wailed suddenly and dropped Clove abruptly like a sack of potatoes. She landed on her side confused and dazed, gasping and spluttering for air. Clove saw that Thresh was cradling his knee after pulling out a large silver spear that lay bloody on the ground. _Marvel?_

Cato and Marvel charged at the two of them with Cato leading. As Thresh and Clove were both either winded or wounded, the careers had the upper hand. Marvel launched a spear, but this time Thresh was prepared. He caught it mid flight and bent it with no strain evident at all.

He smacked Cato and sent him flying backwards until he stopped in the dirt face down. Clove didn't want to stay any longer, she rolled over onto her front and crawled away. She just needed to get to the thicket she originally came from, then she would be safe.

_Almost there. _She reassured herself. _Almost there. _

Clove was kicked over onto her back and straddled by Cato who had his sword in one hand. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" He said with a smug grin.

Clove assumed that Thresh and Marvel were busy as there was the sound of heavy breathing and cursing not too far away. "Looks like Fire Girl has left you Clove. But don't worry, I'll find her too and she'll join you soon enough." Cato said with a smirk.

Cato raised his sword above his head, then stopped and shared a look of mutual shock with Clove. Cato's shirt was stained with blood and the shaft of an arrow produced from his chest. His sword clattered to the ground behind him and he fell forward. Clove pushed him off of her body and clambered to her feet unsteadily.

For once Cato looked scared, he looked up at her no longer a fearless killing machine, but a scared little boy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. His breathing was slow and laboured as if it hurt. It probably did.

Katniss was by her side with her bow in hand. "Let's go! What are you waiting for?" Katniss gripped Clove's hand and towed her along into the woods and weaving through the trees.

* * *

"I didn't want to stay to find out who won. I honestly wouldn't like to fight either of them." Katniss said once they had made a reasonable distance between Marvel and Thresh.

"Thanks." Clove said breathlessly. "I almost died twice there."

Katniss shook her head dismissively. "You would've done the same for me."

"Where's the pack?" Clove asked when she saw that Katniss no longer had it with her. She smiled.

"I hid it by the lake where we washed Peeta and came back for you." They soon reached the bank of said lake and Katniss retrieved the pack and slung it over her shoulders again.

She turned to Clove and looked at her dotingly. "Are you alright after all that? I only came in part way and I helped as soon as I could." With her hand, Katniss wiped Clove's face. It surprised Clove when it came away red.

"I- I'm fine I think, just a little rattled. I don't think I'm hurt." She smiled weakly.

"You have great timing, that could've gone a lot worse." Clove said. Katniss took Clove's hands in her own and squeezed them gently.

Their intimate moment was interrupted by a shrill scream of pain. It was so loud that the birds flew off their roosts on the trees with harsh squawking sounds. This was followed by the loud boom of a cannon. They both cast their gaze in the direction they came from.

"Let's go. Dough boy won't hold out for much longer." Katniss nodded and they hastily went back to the cave.

* * *

Peeta was there when they returned but he looked far from well. He was whimpering softly to himself as if simply living was a constant effort against the venom in his veins. He showed no sign of being aware that they had both come back and continued mumbling incoherently.

Katniss walked over to Peeta and crouched down. She rummaged in the bag and found a small bottle of a clear colourless liquid.

Clove stood watch at the mouth of the cave while Katniss treated Peeta, Clove couldn't help but think that they were too late. "It's done. All we can do now is wait." Katniss said.

For the next few days, the tributes in the cave (the ones that were in the right mind anyway) were almost always were on edge and took shifts of guarding the cave against the remainder of the combatants.

Fortunately, everything seemed to be quiet locally at least. During Katniss' hunting periods in the early hours of the morning she encountered no one. She knew when she was safe though because of the wildlife. The birds and bunnies were never around when there was trouble about, they had a sense for this it seemed.

The young huntress reflected on her thoughts as she walked through the forest silently.

Peeta was improving at least. He began to show an understanding of his surroundings again and started speaking also, much to Clove's disdain. Katniss smiled to herself when she remembered the look of utter annoyance on her face when Peeta spoke at last.

Katniss sighed. This hell was almost over, there was only a few more tributes to deal with and she could go home to Prim, to her mother, Gale, even that stupid cat Buttercup. She had missed them all sorely.

She thought about Clove. _What would she do when she got home? _Then she remembered that Clove said she didn't really have one. Katniss pondered what it would be like to bring Clove to district 12, what would Gale think?

This thought amused her, he'd probably chuckle and say something like; "Catnip, I didn't know you had it in you." Then they'd have a shooting contest like they always did to blow off steam.

She had tried to avoid thinking about this topic, but it sprung to the front of her mind again: _There can only be two winners. The three of us can't make it. _She felt horrible about thinking of her future with Clove and she hadn't even thought about Peeta.

Katniss knew she loved Clove with all her heart. She had never felt this way about anyone before. _It wasn't fair to Peeta though, he had been through this crucible just like the rest of us and if it came down to it, could I kill him? After all he's done for me, could I be that cruel?_

Katniss sat on a fallen, moss covered log. _That might not even be an issue for long. Thresh or Marvel could get to him first. They won't hesitate. _Katniss gripped her bow tightly and decided to go back. She would just wind up getting angry if she couldn't distract herself.

* * *

"Hey Katniss, what will you do if you win?" Clove asked.

"Hmm... I would go back home first and then I would go to the Hob. Greasy Sae always used to sell the best soup. She could make just about anything edible, even-" Katniss smirked. "Actually, it's better if you don't know I guess. But everyone in 12 went to the Hob for food and being there just made me feel home. I'd thank Madge for this Mockingjay pin because without it, I wouldn't have made friends with Rue and Gale for his hunting tips."

Katniss thought for a second. "I guess I'd see everybody, family and friends I suppose, I miss them all."

She looked up and saw Clove listening intently, but she also looked a little sad. "What about you?" Katniss asked softly.

Clove looked at her hands. "I would live in the Victors' village along with all the other winners. I'd be given the offer to become a Peacekeeper and I'd probably take it as life can be pretty lonely in two. My parents are dead after all so there's not much else for me to do."

"You could... Come and live with me if you want." Katniss said somewhat hesitantly, unsure of what her response might be.

Clove's eyes darted up at Katniss. "R-really? You mean that?"

"Of course I do. I'm sure you'd love it there. You would have to get used to the lack of food though." Katniss responded.

"Oh, I'm sure I will. I would love to live with you in twelve Katniss!" Clove beamed.

Clove's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you think that would be allowed?"

"It hasn't happened before so there can't be any rules against it. There have only ever been one winner." Katniss said.

"What is district twelve like?" Clove asked excitedly. Clove moved closer to Katniss and listened eagerly.

"Well, district twelve is the coal mining district. We all work hard just to get through the day. It's not all sunshine and puppies. The most common way of dying is starvation."

Clove looked sad at this, like a child that doesn't understand why the world isn't perfect. "Why don't you have food? We have more than enough in district two."

"Because out of all the districts, twelve is the least valued. The Capitol doesn't need coal as bad as it needs its weapons or luxurious items." Katniss said bitterly.

The sky outside was ink black and Peeta was fast asleep, they sat together on watch talking the hours away.

"But there are good sides too. In twelve we learn to enjoy the little things and how to make good come out of a bad situation. We have a sense of community and pride in everything we do."

Katniss draped an arm around Clove's neck. "That's why I think you would fit in Clove. You're just like how twelve is seen by the rest of Panem, you aren't bad but you are perceived to be. You are just simply misunderstood."

Katniss chuckled. "Effie said to me once; 'if you put enough pressure on coal, it turns to diamonds'. I used to think it was a load of rubbish, but I've realised now that maybe she was right." Clove smiled warmly and turned a little pink.

Clove buried her head in the crook of Katniss' neck and said dreamily. "Tell me more about twelve, what are the people like?"

"Well, they are used to doing dirty work. But they are the kindest, most considerate people..."

As they talked, Clove truly believed she may have found a home with the girl she loved. She had found something she had never thought possible in the least likely of places, she had found a place to belong.

That night, Clove dreamed of her new home and slept peacefully for the first night in years.


End file.
